The Girl Who Cried
by Trinistary
Summary: The Girl Who Cried - I couldn't bear to see her cry any longer so I dedicated myself to make her happy all the time. It's a sacrifice of time and love, and I'm sure I would succeed. I really like her, I really do.


**_To be the one for you, the need for your love and trust is inevitable._**

* * *

I've probably had the weirdest love story in the world. Why, you say? Let's just say that the starting was weird but the ending was beautiful. My heart beats for my love, my heart yearns for her and I want to give her my heart for all eternity. Well, enough of all the sappy stuff coming from me. I think you'd be curious about how I met her.

* * *

It was probably one of the gloomiest days I've ever experienced, kicking a soccer ball against the wall. What is wrong with this town? Why is it so gloomy and boring? Is it trying to rob me of my childhood?

This sucks.

* * *

Then it happened. I heard the sound of tires screeching against the granite floor and turned my head, wondering what it could be. A truck of supplies? The Meister of the town? Or just some rich person coming to visit and suck the money out of us mainstream people? Soon a sleek black car came into view, it carried 2 people excluding the driver. It came to a stop near Shion-san's home and out came a woman with beautiful blonde hair tied into a bun, dressed in an elaborate black business suit and wore black heels. She strolled toward Shion-san's door and rapped on it with a simple rhythm. Out came Shion-san and his wife, Meiko-san, they looked like they were anticipating something from the blonde haired woman. They proceeded to introduce themselves and continued with a short conversation. I wonder what they're talking about...

The woman gestured them towards the car, standing before the door, staring in with hopeful eyes. Shion-san inched closer to the door, all the while extending his arm into the car. I scooted over until I was beside Meiko-san, who gave me a gentle smile. As she returned her gaze towards the car, my eyes followed to where she was looking at too.

"Come now, Princess," Shion-san assured the girl in the car. "I won't bite."

I inched closer towards him and poked my head through the litle space between Shion-san's body and the door's opening. In the car sat a frightened little girl, with beautiful teal locks that reached her shoulders and bright green eyes. Her floral printed dress reached her knees and she wore a thin jacket over her dress. She looked beautiful, yes, but her eyes held a certain emotion that I couldn't read. Fear, sadness or grief? Such emotions could even be felt by such young children, it makes me cry for them because they suffer so much.

"Come now, don't be scared," Shion-san continued to assure the girl with a gentle smile.

She only stared. Her eyes started to dart around the car before making eye contact with me. That is one powerful gaze, I don't think I can win this staring contest. Suddenly, her arm moved towards Shion-san's big palm. Her hand rested gently on his big hand before looking up into his eyes.

"Here child, come on out. You need to feel the sunlight, it is delightful out here," Shion-san's comforting words managed to get her to shift out of her seat.

She shifted to the edge of the seat before carefully placing a foot on the ground. She looked up at Shion-san and continued to step out of the car completely. Meiko-san then proceeded to take the girl's suitcase from the car boot. It wasn't alot, just a simple brown hand-carried suitcase.

"Who are you, little boy?" I looked up to find the blonde haired woman smiling at me.

"Len -Len Kagamine, onee-chan. I'm 12 years old this year,"

"Well hello, Len-kun. My name is Neru," she lifted her hand to show a peace sign. "Can I ask you to do something very important, Len-kun?"

I nodded my head and continued to look at her.

"You see that little girl over there? She's the same age as you," she pointed towards the little girl, "I need you to help me take care of her and be a good friend to her. Can you do that?"

I continued to look at her before nodding my head and lifted my little finger out to her, "I promise, Neru-nee."

"That's great! I'll be back once in awhile to check if you kept your promise okay!"

She smiled at me brightly and linked her pinky with mine. As she ruffled my hair, she whispered her thanks before turning back to the car. My gaze followed her to the car, until the car drove off. I looked back at the little girl who was curious of the unfamiliar surrounding, all the while clutching on to Shion-san's hand. Her curious gaze made contact with my eyes again, her cheeks turning a little pink. I immediately felt my cheeks heating up a little as she ran to hide behind Shion-san's long legs.

"Len-kun," I snapped out of my trance as I turned to face the person who called me.

It was Meiko-san.

"Len-kun, would you play somewhere else for the time being? I think Miku-chan needs some space," Meiko-san bent down and whispered to me as she ruffled my blonde hair. "She needs it."

I nodded, taking a sneaky glance at the girl before dashing off to the fields where the rest of the boys were. Miku, huh? So that's her name, it sounds like a beautiful name. I hope to be friends with her soon, she'd be a really good friend.

* * *

"Hey lover boy, you're done ogling at the new kid in town?"

Ouch. Now, that was an insult made by my onee-chan, Rin. She makes the most sarcastic comments all the time but she has the biggest heart and the smartest brain in town. She could easily win others in sports too. It's as if she were a perfect superhuman, many people would say. But in my eyes, she's the best sister in the whole wide world.

"Onee-chan! Why'd you say that, my fragile little heart can't take much damage you know," I gave my sister a dramatic show, clutching my chest before pretending to wobble and fall to the ground.

"Oh, Len. You know you can't win me when it comes to this type of argument," Onee-chan wiggled her eyebrows and gave a toothy grin.

Her hand extended out to help me up, which I gladly accepted with a similar grin on my face. She ruffled my hair before pushing me towards the fields where the rest of the children in town were playing. As I ran to the fields, my mind was occupied by the new girl in town.

It would be nice to know her.

* * *

The next day, I was woken up by my mother earlier than usual. I yawned loudly as I headed towards the toilet and started to wash up. There was school today but I don't remember it starting so early. I proceeded to put on my uniform and comb my short blonde hair. Looking at the mirror once more, I grabbed my school bag and proceeded down the stairs to have breakfast. As I placed my school bag on the floor beside me, I took my place in the kitchen - the dining table.

"Kaa-san, why do I have to get ready for school this early?" I spoke up, breaking my mother's train of thoughts.

"Well, Shion-san was hoping you could go to school with his daughter today since she's new in town," mother held my hands in her's, "could you do him that small little favour?"

"Okay," I beamed at mother before kissing her on the cheek and resumed eating my breakfast.

Once done. I jumped off the chair, bid my mother good bye and left for Shion-san's house. It  
s walls were painted blue with a light maroon rooftop and a cream white door. I stood before the door and knocked a little rhythm on it before retracting my hand back to my side. It took awhile before the door finally opened, revealing a very rushed Meiko-san.

"Ah, Len-kun... Did you wait long?" I shook my head.

"That's good," she sighed in relief before yelling into the house, "Kaito! Len-kun is here to pick up Miku-chan!"

"I coming down now, Meiko!" Are they really alright?

Then she appeared before me, holding on to Meiko-san's apron. She wore the school's uniform which consisted of a black skirt and shoes, white socks and blouse along with a brown jacket with the school's insignia sewn onto it. She looks good in the uniform and her hair was still let down since it was too short to be tied up. I held out my hand towards her and smiled gently, hoping that she would take my hand and stand next to me. She looked up hesitantly at Meiko-san who gave her a reassuring nod before pushing Miku-chan nearer to me. She took my hand slowly, her hands trembling while doing so. Sneaking glances of the couple at the doorway, she looked at me straight in the eye.

"H-hello..." her shy voice made me smile even more, a toothy grin to be exact.

"Hello Miku-chan, I'm Len, your neighbour!"

* * *

Author's Note: Hello dear readers, this ch0c0chat0. If you have realised, I changed my username to Trinistary. It is my common gaming name so I've decided to use it here too. I'll also be rewriting my old stories - which I have abandoned for quite a long time. You'll be expecting this story to be completed first followed by my older stories so please do help me to read and review so I can make the story better.

You'll also notice that I'll be writing this story in term of a single person's memory. In this case, the story is told by a grown up Len. So you won't see any character's Point of View (POV) anymore.


End file.
